What Happened
by svu2010
Summary: Olivia is kidnaped... Will the squad find her in time or will Oliva see for herself the worst that could happen... Will she make it to the prospective relationship thats roaming the squad room, or will elliot put his BF in the ground? EO?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fan fiction ever, so don't be too harsh please!

CHAPTER 1

She was just walking along the street after another long day at the

house. Her partner, Detective Elliot Stabler had been in a sour mood all day,

all month for that matter. Ever since he and his wife finalized the divorce

he had been bitter toward her and the rest of the members of the Special

Victims Unit.

He had offered to give her a ride home, but she knew that if she spent

any more time with him, she would do or say something she would truly

regret. So, she had decided to walk home. She was only a few blocks away, and

it was a beautiful night.

She was almost home when she heard what she thought was someone walking behind her. She got a little nervous and decided to walk faster. She was almost to the door when someone grabbed her arm! She twisted around, trying to throw him off balance while she grabbed for her gun, but he was too fast for her and was expecting this move. He grabbed her gun and pointed it at her head. This, of course, caused Detective Olivia Benson to freeze.

After a few seconds, Olivia stated, "I don't have anything of value, but you can have what ever you want. Just take it, and let me go home!"

She was scared, but she made her voice strong by using her training as a cop.

The man then laughed and said, "You're the only thing I want bitch, so come with me, or I'll make you come!"

She visibly shook at this point, but was able to keep her voice firm, and full of venom.

She looked him square into his dilated lime green eyes, and said, "Screw you!"

She then spit into his mask-covered face and tried to twist free from his grip, but his hold on her arm was strong, and unyielding. He put a rag over her mouth, and she smelt the distinctive odder of chloroform.

She frantically tried to get free, but the chemical was to strong, and her system to weak. At this point she new that there wasn't a thing she could do.

She silently cursed her self for not excepting Elliot's offer of a ride as she slipped into unconsciousness…

TBC

Please read and review…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Any

ways,

on with the story!

Chapter 2

Olivia woke up with a pounding in her head, in a strange and smelly room. She then remembered everything that happened and tried to get up. That's when she realized that her arms and legs were bound with some kind of rope or wire.

She heard the dreded sound of bouts hitting cement, and Olivia tried to get free of the ropes, but her attempts were short lived. The ropes were tied to tight for her to break out of, so she stopped trying. She needed as much strength and energy as possible for later.

She started looking around, knowing that as soon as she got away, the police, her friends would need her to tell them where she was held captive. She saw large, long, rows of boxes and knew that she was on a hard, possibly cement, floor. Hence, she came to the conclusion that she was

in a warehouse.

Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to look further because the man with the electric green eyes and ski mask came into sight. He looked at her, and saw that Olivia's eyes were open.

He bent down right next to her, and said, "Good morning sweetie, I was wondering how long you would be out. We have a phone call to make, and business to take care of!"

As he said this, he stroked her cheek with one hand, and took a cell

phone out of his pocket with the other.

She turned her cheek away from his touch and sneered, "Who the hell

are you? What do you want from me? Who are you calling? What is…"

"Jesus bitch, stop talking so much. Your questions are really beginning to piss me off!"

She then looked at the phone is his hand and realized that it was her phone! She didn't know who he intended to call, but she prayed that the person that picked up was smart enough to call the police and not listen to what this creep tells them to do.

He opened the phone and looked through the phone book. He settled on a number, pushed talk, and then pushed speaker phone.

He looked at her and said, "You say a word, bitch, and I'll kill you, your friends, and your family!"

He stopped talking right as the person on the other line picked up.

TBC

Please read and review…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please review…. Even if you don't like it… I can stand constructive criticism!

Chapter 3

"Captain Donald Cragen!" growled the man who answered the phone.

Olivia sighed with relief. He had called Cragen; thank god he called someone who could stay calm in a situation like this!

"Hello Don, I need you to do something for me right now. If you don't someone very near to you and your squad will die." he said

"Who the hell is this, and what are you talking about?" Cragen

demanded evenly, sounding a bit disbelieving.

"You're just like her, asking many questions."

"It's funny how two people not related could be so much alike." the man thought.

"Just do as I say, or your little detective will pay for your mistakes!" He hissed.

"What the… Who are you talking about? All of my detectives are out in the bull pin. You do know that prank calling a police station is against the law, don't you?" Cragen commented, but he was getting a little bit more nervous.

"Now, now Captain, calm down and look out at your _men_. You see that, isn't one missing?... Now that I have your attention, tell your unit to come into your office, and then put the phone on speaker!"

Cragen was now worried. Where was Olivia? Did this man really have the woman he considered his daughter? He decided not to risk it. In the background, Olivia and the man could hear the door to his office open and Cragen yelling for all three of the detectives to get into the office.

Then they heard a click, and Cragen said, "You're on speaker phone."

"Good. Now, I want each of you to tell me and my new friend your name!" he

demanded.

Each man in the room looked at the phone confused. Cragen nodded to them

and told them to do as the man asked.

"I'm Detective John Munch." Munch replied.

"My name is Detective Odafin Tutuola." Fin declared

"And I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. Now could you tell us why in the hell we had to stop working so we could give you our names?" Elliot demanded, a little annoyed at the interruption from work, and worried because Olivia was usually early to work, and she was now 15 minuets late.

"Well, I just wanted to know who it was that I would be working with today. For your kindness, I'll tell you, that you can call me Steve, and now that every time you here that name you'll think of me; the one that decided the fate of your lovely little Detective Olivia Benson!"

TBC

A/N: I have every intention of updating in like an hour, but you can never be to sure, so R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank You all for the great reviews and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, the computer can't catch them all right? Any ways, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! Oh yeah, and for those of you who read this before I fixed it up, I changed his name for the people that reviewed requesting it be changed.

Chapter 4

There was silence on the other end. All the detectives stared at the phone in shock at what the man they now knew as Steve had just said. Cragen couldn't believe that one of his best detectives, and his honorary daughter, was actually being held hostage.

Elliot was in shock. He never dreamed that his partner, the woman he'd come to love, would ever be in the situation that they get people out of every day.

Munch and Fin were surprised that their coworker and friend could possibly be in this sort of trouble. All of them had once believed that they could protect her. They now all knew how wrong they were.

In the background the detectives heard the conversation between the man and Olivia.

"Okay, now bitch, I want you to tell them that you met me last night and that they had better listen to me. Do you understand? Nothing else or I will make you regret it!" Steve demanded.

"Hey guys," Olivia said a little bit too quietly, "It's me, Olivia, and he

took me last night. Don't do anything stupid guys; I can hold my o…"

Then they heard a smack, and Olivia groaned out in pain from Steve slapping her across the face. Olivia cringed, but other than the initial groan, she showed no signs of the already dulling pain on the side of her head.

Elliot jumped towards the phone and yelled, "No!"

Steve got back on the phone and said in a slightly breathless voice, "She had to be punished. She disobeyed me. Now, I'm sure our little girl won't do it again! Will you my dear?" He asked her, while stroking the cheek he had

just slapped.

"Screw you, you jackass!" screamed Olivia.

The guys heard the phone hit the floor, and then they heard the unmistakable sound of the man hitting, punching, and kicking Olivia repeatedly as she groaned out in pain.

Elliot felt the pain for her; he felt every kick and punch. Only, it was mental pain for him, not physical pain like it was for her. The other two detectives and their captain had to hold Elliot down as he screamed, "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! STOP!"

After about two minuets of hearing Steve beat their girl, he came back on the phone and said, in a breathless tone, "She's out know, so I'll call you when the little bitch wakes up!"

Then all the detectives heard, was the dial tone.

TBC

A/N: Like every other person on here, I love reviews, so please right one


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long, this has been a really long week, and today was my ex-step dad's wedding. So, yeah, that's my excuse. I hope you all forgive me. Also, I need help thinking of a better title and maybe some twists to the story line, so please read and review! Thanks again. Now, on with the story!

NOTE: This chapter is a little wired, I'm trying to let you know how all the detectives feel, and what they are thinking, so bare with me, and tell me if you like it, or if I should trash it!

Chapter 5 (Thoughts and Feelings)

Elliot…

…_Then all the detectives heard, was the dial tone._

I can't believe this! That is my partner. Some sick, perverted, psycho has got my partner, my friend, and the woman that I love somewhere and I can't help her! Wait a minuet, love... I mean, sure I appreciate her, and we are really good friends but… well, I guess I do love her!

That just makes it all the more infuriating! She's there, possibly dying, and I'm here, sitting on my hands, because I had been a jerk yesterday! If I would have only been nicer. If she had only been less stubborn. If, if, if. I can't get anywhere thinking about the ifs and whys. I have to go help my best friend! Their has to be something I can do.

I try to stand up, but the men, my "brothers", are still holding me down. I try to get up again, but they just push harder.

"Let me up!" I scream at them, "I'm fine guys, I just need to walk! Let me up now!" I said in a deadly low and calm voice.

They don't want to, but I can tell that I scared them, as they let me go. I storm out of the office and to Olivia's favorite hiding place, the roof.

DON…

…_Then all the detectives heard, was the dial tone._

No way! Uh uh, it can't be! One of my best detectives, the woman I think of like a daughter, can't possibly be in this kind of trouble. But there it was! The whole thing was just proven to him. That was, without a doubt, my, our, Detective Olivia Benson on the phone, and that was her calling out in pain at the end, and that was her, deadly silent right before the phone hung up! That was our strong, tough, secure, Olivia.

I have never had a case like this before. Never has one of my crew been kidnapped, and never have they talked to both the kidnapper and the victim while the kidnapper still had the victim as a hostage. I have no clue how to work this. What do I do? Who do I call?

I look over and see my men all standing around Elliot, in as much shock as him and I. Then Elliot tries to get up, and my men snap out of their own pain filled daydreams to hold down their "brother".

"Let me up!" he yells at my men, "I'm fine guys, I just need to walk! Let me up now!" His voice is low and deep, and scarily calm.

This shocks my men, my sons, and they let go of Elliot. As soon as he is freed, he storms out of my office and down the hall. I know that someone has to follow him, to make sure that he's alright, but at the same time, I know that Elliot needs his space. So, I let him go and watch as the two remaining detectives in my office try to get a handle on what had just happened.

JOHN…

…_Then all the detectives heard, was the dial tone._

No, No, NO! Not our girl, not our 'livia. NO! She fights guys like this every day. We help people every day. Why did she, of all people, get kidnapped and beaten into unconsciousness? Why does the woman that so many good people love have to go through this? Why does our super girl have to know, with personal experience, what our victims feel like? Why, why, why! I don't hear you replying, anyone! How about this question. Will you, whoever you may be, let us save our sister before it's too late?

I feel eyes watching me, and my "brothers" and I know that Cragen is worried. It's not until I feel Elliot try to get up that I snap out of my trance. Fin and I push him back down. He tries to get up again, but again we push him down, knowing that if he does get up, it could be a very bad thing for all who try to calm him. At least we know why he'd be explosive at the smallest thing. After all, it is the woman that he loves that was on

that phone.

"Let me up!" He yells at us, "I'm fine guys, I just need to walk! Let me up now!"

His voice is low and deep, and scarily calm. This shocks us and makes us let him go. He takes that opportunity to get up, and run out of the office, presumably to the roof, where Olivia often went to calm down, or take a breather when a case just got to be too much.

Olivia. It hurt to think of Olivia now because of the fact that she could be being beaten right now for trying to worn them. In a way, it was all their fault that their sister was in this position.

He knew from the moment that he heard her voice on that phone, that he would do everything in his power to save her and bring her home, hopefully not to badly damaged. I love that girl, like I love my own flesh and blood sister. If she dies, I swear to you, I will kill the man responsible!

FIN…

…_Then all the detectives heard, was the dial tone._

"NOT OUR GIRL!" I screamed to myself, "This can't be happening, not to our 'livia, she's so strong and hard headed. Nothing like this could ever happen to her! This was all just some sad ass version of some little kids practical joke!" I demand inwardly, trying desperately to convince myself, but it was no use. I heard her voice and her screams clear as day. She was, in fact, in the arms of a psychopathic, perverted, freak, and there isn't a thing that I can do about it! Why Olivia? Why our girl? Why our sister?

I thought of all the good times they'd had together, and all the times that they had gone and gotten smashed after a hard case. To think that they may never get the chance to see each other in the morning after a long night of drinking and tease each other about the other person's hangover hurt really bad!

I was pulled out of my only half coherent state when Elliot tried to get up. Of course John and I pushed him back down. He glanced up at us and tried to get up again. We pushed him back down again.

"Let me up!" he yells at us, "I'm fine guys, I just need to walk! Let me up now!"

His tone is so deep deadly that it shocked me that Elliot could sound like that. I let him go by accident, and he took the opportunity to get up and stormed out of their captain's office down the hall.

I followed him with my eyes until he was out of sight. I just keep looking down the hall, willing Olivia to walk through those same swinging doors and ask them all what was going on, but he new it wouldn't happen. I knew that this was all for real. That there was a serious chance that our sister may never be back in this office again.

OLIVIA…

"Screw you, you jackass!" I say gritting my teeth.

I know that I will probably hate the side effects of my talking back like that, but I have to. This man, if you can call him that, has pissed me off, and hit me, and threatened my friends! No one, and I mean NO ONE, threatens my friends and gets away with it!

SMACK! He punches me in the face.

"See," I tell myself, "You already regret it!"

He kicks me and punches me again and again. The last thing I hear before my world goes dark is Elliot screaming into the phone, "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! STOP!"

A/N: Okay, so… yes, no, maybe so, it's totally up to you guys, I'm just

the

writer. You're the ones that have to decide! So please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This takes place after "...and then all they hear is the dial tone." Hope you didn't get too confused by the characters thoughts part.

Note: A Friend is in the hospital, and is not looking to good, so please bear with me, I know that the chapters are short, and that you have to wait so long for them, but I'm doing what I can when I can! Again, I love all the reviews, so please, review more!

Chapter 6 (story continued)

After he hung up the phone and tossed it aside, Steve went to the office that he was staying in and left the unconscious Olivia lying, still bound with rope, on the floor.

Five minutes role by, and Olivia is starting to wake up. She slowly remembers everything that had happened. Olivia half expected that as soon as she opened her eyes, she would find her self looking into those devastating, nightmarish, lime-green eyes, but was pleasantly surprised that there was no one around her! She tested herself to make sure that the self-centered psycho hadn't broken any of her bones, and when she was sure that she was okay for the most part, she looked around.

That's when she saw it; her cell phone! Just sitting on the floor right next to her left arm. Now, if only she could grab it, she could call Cragen and tell him that she was okay. He could then trace the line to find out where she was.

She was reaching for the phone when she heard the dreaded sound of boots hitting the cold, hard, cement floor. She didn't know what to do. Should she lie still, and pretend she was still unconscious, or should she just keep trying to grab that phone?

She didn't get the chance to make a decision because he was now in the same room as her. Steve ran up and grabbed the phone before Olivia could.

He bent down, and said, "I'm glad that you finally woke up, bitch, because I'm getting terribly antsy. I want to make this call now and talk to your friends again, but I won't if you are going to be a fucking smart-ass again! Do you understand me? Don't say anything to anyone, unless I tell you to. Next time you open that pretty little mouth of yours with out my permission, you won't be as lucky as you were this time. Got it?"

She simply nodded her head in the affirmative and waited for him to call Cragen back. He picked up the phone, looked through the phone book, pressed talk, and put the phone on speaker phone. The phone rang four times before the person on the other side picked up.

TBC

A/N: Again, sorry about the shortness. When I have time I'll write more, but in the mean time… READ & REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not much to say... the story says it all. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

"Cragen's office!" the still frazzled captain declared into the phone.

"Ahhh yes, Don, good to hear your voice again," Steve said, "Now, I want to tell you a little story okay? Of course, I want all of you to hear it, so, are your men still with you?"

On the first ring, Cragen had sent John and Fin to go get Elliot, so he stuck his head out and yelled for them to hurry up, and get back, NOW!

30 seconds later, all three detectives were in his office again and ready to talk to the sick freak called Steve.

Cragen put the phone on speaker phone, and said "We're all here, and the phone is on speaker!"

"Good, now we can go on with the story," Steve began, "I was at Melonies, just drinking a beer, you know, relaxing after a long week when you all walk in, all high and mighty, like you own the place or something. Well, I thought our lovely little detective here deserved some Steve, and I went over to tell her so. That is when she flashed her badge, like the bitch she is, and told me to fuck-off."

"Well, I am not the kind of person who will give up after the first shutdown, because that just means she just wants you to try harder, so I went back over to the bar, bought her a drink, and tried again. This time, the little whore turns to her partner Detective Stabler. He looked at me, put his arm over her shoulders, and said 'you harassing my partner, partner?' Then you all walk out of the bar. She had the nerve to turn me down and embarrass me in public, so I decided that I will take what I want from her now and make you all listen!"

The whole time he was talking, he was taking his cloths off, and he had started on hers. She looked at the phone with pleading eyes, hoping her crew would just walk right out of the phone, but it didn't happen.

She cried, "Please Steve! I'm sorry if I hurt you, but this is no way to do it! Please just let me go! PLEASE!"

The only thing she got from begging was a slap across the face and an, "I told you not to talk, bitch!" from Steve.

On the other end of the phone, Cragen was trying to reason with him, "It's not worth it Steve, is it? I mean, that is a lot of prison time for-"

"Okay, you listen to me captain," Steve interrupted, "I'm putting you on silent now. You'll be able to hear us, but we won't be able to hear you... Say bye-bye to our friends 'livia!"

He pushed a button, and said "Can you hear me now!" into the phone, and set it down on the floor next to them.

Olivia looked at him, completely forgetting about the phone, and said, "PLEASE! Don't, PLEASE!"

But he ripped off her panties, and thrust his fingers into her. Tears were streaming down her face as she begged him to stop, but he didn't. After doing that for what seemed like forever to Olivia and her coworkers, he stopped and then thrust himself into her!

This whole time all of the men in Cragen's office were crying, and begging into the phone for the psychotic freak to stop, but it was no use. He couldn't hear them and neither could Olivia, but that didn't stop them.

He kept thrusting into her until he came into the condom that he had put on before. Then he stood up and said, "See bitch, you missed out on the best thing there is, Steve!" He then reached down and punched her in the face so hard she lost consciousness.

He picked up the phone, and said into it, "Ain't payback a bitch, detectives?" and hung up the phone.

TBC

A/N: I f I can I'll update in like an hour mean while, read and review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: so, enough with this sad, disturbing shit, and on with the good stuff, or is it, guess you'll halve to read, and review to find out!

NOTE: Thank you obsessedwithstabler for the beta

Chapter 8

Right after the phone went dead, FBI Agent Huang came into Cragen's office and said in a triumphant voice, "The tap worked! We got the location! This freak is going down!"

Seeing the looks on the faces on the other men, he felt panic rise in his chest. "Wait,guys, why are you crying? What did he say? Is 'Liv...?" he didn't want to ask the question aloud.

"NO!" Elliot yelled. He turned to the rest of his crew and said, "Grab your coats, guys; we're going to save Olivia!" He grabbed Huang's arm and dragged him out of Cragen's office. "Okay, Doc, tell us where they are!"

Huang looked at him, waited for the other men to join them, and then told them as they were jogging out the door, "They're in a warehouse in Brooklyn. I'll come along and show you how to get there!"

20 minuets later, all five men were standing in front of the only way in or out of the warehouse that Olivia was being held in. They looked at each other, then at the building, then at each other again. With a nod of Cragen's head, the crew of five determined men stormed the warehouse, but when they opened the door, rows and rows of boxes that seemed to all point to an office greeted them. The men went down separate aisles, the only thing on their minds being Olivia.

Elliot was jogging carefully down his designated aisle when something on the ground in front of him caught his eye. As he got closer, he recognized the unmoving form of his partner!

He ran to her, fell to his knees beside her and reached out a trembling hand to check her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He hurriedly untied her arms, and then her legs.

Then, thinking about the fact that she wouldn't like being exposed for all of them to see, he took off his jacket and put it over her. It was then that he heard all the yelling from the general direction of the office that they had seen.

After a minute of yelling, Fin called into the radio, "The suspect has been apprehended! I repeat, we caught the bastard!"

As soon as Fin quit talking, Elliot called into the radio, "10-13, 10-13, officer down, We need a bus, NOW!"

He heard running steps, and then their coworkers, minus Munch, were surrounding them. They all bent down and Huang, the only doctor there, lightly touched her neck, feeling for any broken bones, but he stopped when she opened her brilliant brown eyes.

The second she remembered the events of the day, panic, fear, and hate filled those once calm eyes. Turning on her side, she pulled her arms to her body, and tucked her legs up to her chest in a fetal position.

She jumped a little when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, but then visibly relaxed when Elliot bent near her ear and whispered, "It's okay, Liv. We're here now, baby. No one is going to hurt you now. We'll protect you, baby. You're safe now."

She turned to him, looked into his eyes, and launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off of the cold, dirty floor and into his strong, loving arms. Looking down at her, he smiled and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Olivia Benson, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I swear to you, baby."

She reached her hand up and said with a half smile, "You have no idea how good it is to see this ugly face of yours or to finally hear you say those words. I love you too, Elliot." As the words passed her lips, she faded out of consciousness again.

"Hey Liv! Liv, honey, stay with me. Stay with me, baby. Olivia, wake up! OLIVIA BENSON, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING ME! DAMN IT, LIV, WAKE UP!" Elliot screamed, shaking her gently.

She slowly cracked her eyes open, saying, "You don't have to yell. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just so tired."

"Well, Liv, you can sleep as much as you want to later, but keep your eyes

open now, you hear me?" Cragen demanded.

"Yes, _Dad_, whatever you say," Olivia murmured.

Minutes later, the paramedics appeared with a stretcher, and Elliot gently placed Olivia on it. With a nod of acknowledgment, they left the other men in the aftermath.

As they raced to the ambulance, Elliot ran alongside them, murmuring comfortingly in Olivia's ear. After they loaded Olivia into the back of the ambulance, Elliot jumped in behind the paramedic.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" the medic protested.

"Try and make me leave," Elliot challenged in a dangerously low voice.

The young medic nodded nervously and shouted that they were ready to go.

"I'm here, Liv. Just hang on. Stay with me, baby," he begged, stroking her almond colored hair. "Just stay with me."

TBC

A/N: Please R&R! It does so much for ones personnel belief in ones self... in other words, it feels good when you do!when you do!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I just started school. And so now I'm even busier then I was in the first place. But anyways, I hope that you have been enjoying the story, and I can't wait to right more.

Chapter 9

They were sitting in the waiting room.

It had been 3 hours since Elliot had rushed into the emergency room at Bellvue Hospital with Olivia. He had been told that he had to wait out in the waiting room, and Elliot had just stopped pacing the floors an hour ago.

She had massive internal bleeding. That is what the doctor, the one doctor that had the balls to come out had told them. The doctors didn't know if their girl was going to make it through the night.

The doctor had told them that it was probably best for them all to go home and get some rest. But with one look into their sad worried eyes he backed off and went back behind the forbidden doors.

That was the last time a doctor had come out, and that was now an hour ago! Elliot and the boys sat there and stared at the clock...

2 minuets crawled by, and still no sign of the doctor. That is when Elliot felt the hand in his shoulder. He whipped his head around, hopping that it was a doctor, or nurse, or even, maybe, Olivia, but I was saddened to see only the sympathetic look on Munch's face.

Munch said, "Elliot, man, you should go down to the cafeteria and grab some food. Their coffee is probably better than mine is. Come on man, we're all here. If something changes, we'll call you right away. So come on. Go!"

Eliot didn't even have the strength to argue with him, and he knew that Munch was right. He wasn't doing anybody any good just sitting here and watching the clock. So he stood up.

"If anything, and I mean ANYTHING changes, I am the first person you call, got it!" He demanded of his coworkers.

"We wouldn't think of calling anyone else first." This came from Fin.

"Good!" Elliot roared as he stalked out of the still, boring, tension filled waiting room.

Elliot got back 10 minuets later, holding a cup of coffee for each of his friends. He walked into the waiting room at the exact moment his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He cursed, put the coffee on the table, and looked up as he began fishing his phone out of his pocket. He then noticed that everyone in the room, which included his coworkers, and two doctors.

He also noticed that Cragen had his phone in his hands. Cragen shut his phone, and walked over to his detective.

"Elliot, its 'Liv. She-" Cragen began, but was cut off.

"NO! SHE DID NOT DIE!" Elliot said in a pain, and panic filled voice

"No, Elliot, that's just it, she's not. She woke up 5 minuets ago, but she screams every time someone try's to get into the room to check on her. Elliot... She is screaming for you son." Cragen said. His voice held joy, disbelief.

"Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place? My god! Were is she? Lead me to her! Let me help her!" Elliot stated. A never before known urgency in his voice, a tone that the doctors didn't want to challenge.

They lead him to her, all the while warning him that she didn't look good, but that she was going to be physically fine.

He got to her door, took a deep calming breath, and opened the door to his partner, his best friends hospital room...

TBC

A/N: Alright, I held up my end, now your urn, you already read it, now review!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: WOW!! I am getting some really good feedback here... but... well, I really would like this feedback from more people... If that's not asking too much I mean.

NOTE: I LOVE obsessedwithstabler's excellent ability to beta anything I send her way.. It's absolutely amazing! I think she's got like mega super betaing powers, or something... Anyways, THANK YOU!

Chapter 10

Olivia heard the squeak of the door, and started to yell again. That is until she heard that distinctly masculine voice of her partner, Elliot Stabler.

"Hey, hon. It's me, Elliot. You don't have to worry any more," Elliot assured her soothingly.

She stopped screaming and looked up at him, her large mocha eyes filled with relief. "El? Is that you?" she asked cautiously, extending her hand toward him.

He smiled tenderly and walked over to the hospital bed, taking her small hand in his large, calloused one. "Yeah, honey, it's me. I'm here, you're awake, and we caught the bastard that did this to you," he said, sitting beside her on the bed, his hand protectively grasping hers.

"God, Liv, you have no idea how worried I was about you! You... you were just laying there. I... I thought that you were... dead." He choked on the last word, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Olivia reached up and tenderly wiped the tear from his cheek, her hand lingering on the spot. "It's ok, El. I'm back, and I'm not gonna leave you again," she assured him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her lightly against his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you, Liv," Elliot whispered ever so lightly in her ear.

She looked at him in that knowing way of hers, and said in a determined voice, "It's about damn time, Stabler. I've only been waiting for how long has it been... 7, maybe 8 years? I love you too, Elliot. So much."

They both laughed and he rested his forehead against hers. Sky blue eyes met chocolate brown ones, and time stood still. Ever so slowly, he pressed his lips against hers, and she eagerly returned the kiss, his hand finding the bass of her neck, and pulling them even closer, they shared there first kiss.

TBC

A/N: I know it sounds like a good place to end... But I want to do so much more, so; I'm not ending there... That's right... Try and make me!! No takers? Fine then... I'll just keep updating!! Humph!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry to all about the wait. I have started school now, so I have a lot going on. For a while I was put on bed rest do to a serious car accident causing me to mess up my arm seriously. They were worried, but everything is OK now. So any ways... Story continued...

Chapter 11

2 months latter

"Look whose back walking the beat!" Munch called out.

Elliot, Fin, Don, and a few other police officers looked up to see her walk in.

"Welcome back, girl" Fin said, a little bite in shock to see her in the squad room.

Everyone had thought that because of her attack she wouldn't be back for months, and months; if at all. But here she is, in front of them in the flesh.

The last time Olivia Benson had been in the bull pin was the night she had been abducted.

"'Liv, are you sure that you want to come back? I mean, we would all understand if you wanted a little more time." Elliot inquired.

"Elliot, I'm fine. Plus if I stay away who would keep you fat ass in line?" Olivia shot back with a smile.

"It's good to finally have you back Olivia we've missed you. Elliot just wanders around like a lost puppy when you're gone!" Don joked.

"Hey! I do not! I was very well composed while she was gone." Elliot Declared.

"I am just glad your back, because I was getting board off my ass sitting here with nothing to do. Don here has had me on ass duty this whole time. Something about not being the same detective with out your other half. I believe is what you said don?" Elliot said with a smile.

"Well I have missed you guys to, and it's not like we haven't seen each other. You guys helped me finish moving just last week!" Olivia said.

"Yeah, but it just isn't the same." Fin whined.

"Well don't worry I'm back, and I'm not going any were." Olivia made her point by waving her hands in exclamation.

She sat at her desk and started in on the almost none existent paperwork that was there. Slowly everyone else went to there desks and did the same.

Don, who had gone to his office, came out and enounced, "John, Fin; you two are catching today. Let's give Olivia a day to settle into the routine."

They all took it in stride except Olivia... She was pissed that she was now being put on desk duty. For goodness sakes... she had been out for two months how much more time could she possibly need!

" Cap. I'm good... let us catch! Poor 'el here hasn't gotten any since my last day here! It's not fair." Olivia argued.

Everyone in the squad room stared at her, and then burst out laughing. Olivia was very confused until Fin gasped out, "Th- That- that sounds like a personal problem to me!"

Olivia turned red, and replied, "I didn't mean... Grrrrr you guys are so bad."

"If only it wasn't he truth... it's been since Kathy left!" Elliot confessed

This also causes all of detectives... including Olivia to laugh.

After they all settled down a little Cragen said, " Well, Olivia, I know you're capable, I just don't want to push you, and technically it is there turn to catch."

Olivia sighed, and said all right. She turned back to her computer just as the instant message arrived.

TBC

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Again with the huge delay... but there has been some mass chaos around my house lately. Anyways... hope you enjoy.

WARNING::::::: Goes A/U from here on out.

Ch 12

_She turned back to her computer just as the instant message arrived. _

She jumped a little, having not used her yahoo instant messaging since LONG before the incident, then she clicked on the little flashing box to find:

svuSTUD:Hey 'Liv, how are you feeling?

She was completely confused for a moment, and then she wrote back to him.

OliviaSVU:'El?? is this you, or Munch, or Don, or Fin playing a joke... none of you r studs... or is this Briscoe, did you finally realize your stud-ness Briscoe??

She waited patiently, smiling, for the reply. She new full well it was Elliot.

svuSTUD:haha. _VERY_ funny. NOT. You know who this is.

He kicked her under their conjoined desks ever so slightly.

OliviaSVU:ouch. of course I new it was you. I was just kidding. You didn't have to kick me goodness.

She bent down to fake rub her shine, causing Elliot to look up from the computer straight at her.

svuSTUD:Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. Really, are you ok?

Smiling Olivia wrote,

OliviaSVU:Again I was just kidding. My god Elliot you really need to lighten up some.

svuSTUD:Your name is SO boring.

OliviaSVU:What?!?!?!?!?

Olivia looked up at him confused yet again.

svuSTUD:your screen name... its to.. boring

Olivia did a little typing before this was written:

svuHeArTBrEaKeR:Better?

Elliot Smiles.

svuSTUD:To long.

Olivia types some more.

svuSTRIPPER:...

Elliot shifts his wait in his chair.

svuSTUD:To... to much of a tease

Olivia smiles.

svuSTRIPPER:who said a tease is a bad thing? what if I want to be a tease?

Again Elliot moves restlessly in his char.

svuSTUD:Me.

svuSTRIPPER:aww come on Elliot... were is the fun in not being a tease now and then?

svuSTUD:because, if you must know, picturing you as a striper is making me very uncomfortable.

svuSTRIPPER:'El, were sex crime... nothing is supposed to make us uncomfortable...

Elliot's face turned slightly pink as he wrote this:

svuSTUD:Olivia... if I must spell it out for you... literally... thinking about you in little to no close is giving me a hard-on.

Olivia looked at him. Shocked that he would e so blunt, and with her... WOW. They hadn't said nor done anything with each other outside of the ordinary since that day in the hospital, so his willingness to be so... open was amazing.

svuSTUD:there. I said it. You're the first person since Kathy to give me a hard-on, and you didn't even mean to.

svuSTRIPPER:Wish we were alone...

svuSTUD:did you really just say that?

svuSTRIPPER:yeah. I told you how I felt about you two months ago, and it's been a LONG ass time since I've had sex... I mean...

svuSTUD:Yeah. I know. But I honestly thought that your profession of love was just the chemicals talking. I didn't know you really felt that way about me.

svuSTRIPPER:Of course I do. I just thought that you didn't. and I haven't been ready physically to try anything till last week. But that doesn't me I didn't want to. I've wanted to have sex with you every time I've seen you for the last 8 years.

svuSTUD:Your not helping my little... excuse me big problem here. and yes. I do love you

They looked up at the same time, and just watched each other. Olivia was the first to break eye contact.

She leaned over her keyboard. Typed some, and than this came up on Elliot's screen.

"svuSTRIPPER" has signed out

When Elliot looked up, Olivia wasn't there. He put his head in his hands and cursed.

'Why did I go and say that to her. Now she's going to not talk to me. Were did she go?' Elliot thought to himself.

Right then a pair of arms slowly encircled Elliot from behind. Elliot jumped a little until she whispered,

"Come on. Cragen is giving us a little break. Let's go to the roof." In a soft, seductive, low voice.

He didn't have a choice but to fallow her up.

TBC

A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read and review!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

-1A/N: WOW guys, I'm SO sorry about the wait. My son has been making typing a little hard…. that's right, my son. On May 29, 2007 myself, and my special friend are welcoming baby boy Brandon Elliot to the world. It was a high risk pregnancy, so I wasn't telling anyone about it, but the Doc. Said we are both in the all clear. My son and I are both doing great. (though I don't like being fat, and the whole back and ankle pain thing is VERRY annoying!) But n e how, this is my update!

DISCLIAMER: Oh, didn't Dick tell you all? When he retired last week he gave them to me. All of them. Damn… no matter how much I try to convince myself it just doesn't work! Not mine.

"_Come on. Cragen is giving us a little break. Let's go to the roof." In a soft, seductive, low voice._

_He didn't have a choice but to fallow her up._

She walk out of the bull pen and waited for him by the door to the stairs… She didn't have to wait long. Olivia can't help but notice that he hadn't been lying. He did, in fact, have a rather large problem showing through his work pants.

She opened the door for him, and held it so he was now ahead of her. Elliot took one step up the stairs, and was stopped by Olivia's arms wrapping around his waist.

Elliot turned in her arms, and instinctively lowered himself back down to ground level.

"You know what your doing to me 'Livvy?" he asked as she pulled him even closer to her body.

She moved one of her hands to the his stomach, and then lower. When her palm was touching him through his pants she whispered, "I think I have an idea, baby."

Elliot moaned softly into her hair and then took her hand off of him and into his.

"Sweetheart you can't do that right now…" He said as he backed her up into the wall, still holding one of her hands, as his other went to her neck, and hers was still around his waist.

His lips were a half of an inch away from hers when he paused to say, " Olivia, are you completely ready to take this step?"

She answered him by moving her lips that half of an inch. At first it was just light… hesitant, but then Elliot opened his mouth, and his tongue traced the path of Olivia's lips, silently asking for access.

She granted the access, and their first kiss went from simple to hot, fast, and passionate in less then a second's time.

They couldn't tell who was moving, and who was making that delicious moaning sound, because they felt like they were one in the same. They felt as though any time either did n e thing it was themselves doing it.

They stood there kissing, and letting there hands explore one another, all the while holding each others hand.

Neither wanted to brake the kiss.

They both wanted it to go on forever.

But then Oxygen became a necessity again, so Olivia forced herself to pull back.

They were both panting as Elliot gasped, "Damn!"

"MHM! And… that was only a kiss baby…" Olivia whispered.

"Hmmm… maybe we should see just how hard we can make you breath, shale we?" Elliot sad as he pulled away, and gestured with his hand to have her go up.

"We'll see who will be having trouble catching their breath…" Olivia said in a challenging voice. As she passed him her hand _accidentally _brushed his now fully erect penis through his pants…

TBC

A/N: want more? Then REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
